World Music Festival 2
"World Music Festival 2" redirects here. For the Junior Festival, see Junior World Music Festival 2. |withdraw = |logo =WMF -02 Logo.png |theme = Connecting People !|size = 360px|Purple = |Yellow = Y|Blue = |map year = 2 | |Green SA = |opening = Semi Final 1 : Delta Goodrem perform the winning song of the World Music Festival 1 "Wings" .Jessica Mauboy perform "Sea of Flags" and Australia's entry in the World Music Festival 2 "This Ain't Love".|semi2 = TBA 2016|final = TBA 2016|semi1 = 20 November 2016|venue = ANZ Stadium|presenters = Kylie Minogue|host = SBS|interval = Semi Final 1 : Delta Goodrem perform the winning song of the World Music Festival 1 "Wings" .Kylie Minogue perform "Can't Get You Out Of My Head".|executive = Mr George|Green = Y|Red = Y|Red2 = Did not qualify from the semi final|edition = 2}} World Music Festival 2, often referred as WMF 2.'The edition was held in Sydney, Australia as it was the host's country.Special Broadcasting Servce (SBS) chose the ANZ Stadium.TBA was selected as the presenter of the event. Forty-one countries participated in the first edition, 13 of them being debutants as it was the fsecond edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the World Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was TBA with the song "TBA" performed by TBA, which scored TBA points, TBA points over the runner-up,TBA. Location : ''For further information see Sydney '''Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania.Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west.Residents of Sydney are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is the second official seat and second official residence of the Governor-General of Australiaand the Prime Minister of Australia. The Sydney area has been inhabited by indigenous Australians for at least 30,000 years.The first British settlers, led by Captain Arthur Phillip, arrived in 1788 to found Sydney as a penal colony, the first European settlement in Australia.Since convict transportation ended in the mid-19th century, the city has transformed from a colonial outpost into a major global cultural and economic centre. As at June 2015 Sydney's estimated population was 4.92 million.In the 2011 census, 34 percent of the population reported having been born overseas,representing many different nationalities and making Sydney one of the most multicultural cities in the world. There are more than 250 different languages spoken in Sydney and about one-third of residents speak a language other than Englishat home. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} The submissions for the second edition opened a few days after the first edition started. However, the nations couldn't confirm their songs until the first edition was done. Forty-one countries confirmed participation with Canada, Cyprus, Faroe Islands, Finland, Hungary, New Zealand, Russia, San Marino, Serbia, Singapore, Switzerland, The Netherlands and Wales making their debut.Portugal and Romania decided to withdraw, while Sri Lanka was forced to do the same. Format Semi-final allocation draw The eight pots were the following: Participants Semi Final 1 Fifteen countries participated in the first semi-final.Australia, Czech Republic, and Iran voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Sixteen countries participated in the first semi-final.Denmark, Italy and Sweden voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final 26 countries participated in the final, with all 37 participating countries eligible to vote. The running order for the final was revealed after the second semi-final qualifiers' press conference on TBA December. Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Other awards OGAW Organisation Générale des Amateurs de World (more commonly known as OGAW) is an international organisation that was founded in 2016 in Thessaloniki,Greece by Austria-zoe.The organisation consists of a network of over 36 World Music Festival fan clubs across the World, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profitcompany. In what has become an annual tradition for the OGAW fan clubs, a voting poll runs prior to the main World Music Festival allowing members from over 36 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the 2016 festival. The 2016 OGAW Poll began on 11 November 2016 and finished on 14 November 2016. The table below shows the top 6 results. Barbara Dex Award For the first time ever in the World Music Festival, the Barbara Dex Award was introduced and is a humorous award given to the worst dressed artist each year in the contest. Active WBU members. * - BBC on 4 November 2016 England disqualified. * : Japan failed to submit and present their entry within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : Poland failed to submit and present their entry within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * - Rádio e Televisão de Portugal (RTP) on 29 Octomber 2016 Portugal annouced that they will do one edition break due to some internally problems. A comeback in #3 stills possible and with very chances to happen. * - TVR on 3 November 2016 Romania confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Romania failed to qualify to the final of the first edition. * : South Korea failed to submit and present their entry within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * - Dialog Axiata on 3 November 2016 Sri Lanka confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Sri Lanka failed to qualify to the final of the first edition. * - DZKB on 9 November 2016 The Philippines confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after failed to qualify to the final of the first edition and internally problems. External links * Forum * Junior World Music Festival 2 * OGAW 2 Category:Editions